There are various seismic bracing systems associated with electrical, mechanical, and plumbing systems currently being used in building construction that include elongated struts and end fasteners which rely on either friction type, or deformation type connection devices which provide for the interconnection of the bracing struts to other elements of the bracing system.
A typical friction type connection device will usually include one or more clamps that are attached to a pipe strut. Such installations do not provide for a positive mechanical interlock between the connection device and the strut, and are subject to problems if the installation procedures are not followed and the required clamping forces are not achieved.
A deformation type of connection device will generally include a bolt that has a specifically configured tip that is designed to create a deformation in the strut element so as to provide a partial mechanical interlock between the connection device and a strut element. For these installations, the strut element may be a pipe, square or rectangular tube, angle, or channel framing. Generally, the bolts associated with deformation type connector devices must be tightened up to a minimum torque in order to achieve the minimum required material deformation in the strut element. In order to verify that this is accomplished, special inspections are required, which can be costly. To avoid the need for special inspections, bolts with twist-off heads that come off when the minimum required torque is applied to the bolt are sometimes used. The problem with twist-off bolts is that connector devices installed with such bolts can be very difficult to disassemble once the twist-off bolt heads have been severed.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector which addresses the above mentioned deficiencies of friction type and deformation type connection devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connection device that positively interlocks first and second objects together, yet is simple in construction, easy to install, and can be easily disconnected and reused.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector that allows visual conformation of positive interlock between connected first and second objects.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector that provides visual conformation of and both positive frictional and mechanical interlock between first and second objects, yet is simple in construction, easy to install, and can be easily disconnected and reused.